


winter special

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: “Mr. Kim,” he chirps. “May I come in?”“You may not,” Junmyeon says but Baekhyun walks in anyway.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	winter special

Winter is special for a variety of reasons, but the cute beanies Junmyeon wears takes the cake.

Just because he’s a professor doesn’t mean he despises holidays. Baekhyun beams at everyone passing him in the corridor, which is nothing new to the students here, but it’s a whole different scenario with students who take his class. He isn’t a rude professor by any means, he’s just never missed a single class, and frowns when there’s a notice of a holiday. In his defense, it messes up his teaching schedule. They all think he loves working and hates breaks, when in reality, he prefers giving the students more time with their projects over theory. 

The fading yellow walls of the Arts building are bearable this time of the year, especially since Christmas break is right around the corner. He bows to a few fellow professors who pass by him, trying his best to keep his mouth and nose snuggled into the scarf wrapped around his neck.

The staff room of the Language department is deep in the floor, but it’s the biggest one of the all staff rooms they have in the whole university. Baekhyun’s staff room and classes happen four stories above this, where the classrooms are bigger instead.

“Mr. Kim,” he chirps, knocking on the door even though he doesn’t have to. The staff room is spacious in every sense, he’s slightly jealous. All the professors’ desks are apart, and with many of the professors on their early leaves, it’s too much for just the two inside it right now. Junmyeon looks up from his desk, where he’s reading a book with a pencil in his hand, and beams at him. Baekhyun glances at the other professor, who is swarmed by a group of students, and asks, “May I come in?”

“You may not,” Junmyeon says but Baekhyun walks in anyway. The other professor gives him a polite smile, but the students have all his attention.

He shifts a couple of items on the table to make space, and takes a seat there, one leg on the ground, the other hanging off the edge of the table. The table is too sharp and uncomfortable to sit on, but he doesn’t mind.

Junmyeon doesn’t put the book down. He twirls the pencil between his fingers once, and goes back to reading. They have exactly ten minutes left before their day is officially over, Junmyeon makes use of every free minute to prepare for his classes in advance, so none of his hours go to waste and he doesn’t need to spend much time preparing at their house.

If the students weren’t in the staff room, Baekhyun would’ve whined until the book was put away and they started talking about what they need to get on their way home. But Baekhyun restrains his mischief just for now. “We should leave soon.”

He wants to say ‘get your things, we’re leaving’, but he knows Junmyeon might want to use the time to finish up as much as he can. It’s not his place to complain when he’ll get more attention and kisses back home.

“All right,” Junmyeon says, to his surprise, and closes the book.

Baekhyun helps him gather his things. He passes teasing looks while cleaning up the table, it’s so cluttered but Junmyeon somehow knows what lies where and which is important. Half way through packing, the students leave, and the professor is minding his own business. Baekhyun takes out the scarf from Junmyeon’s bag, holding it out.

“Here,” he says, and places the scarf around Junmyeon’s neck. “It’s cold outside.”

Junmyeon fiddles with the ends of the scarf, almost nervously. “I missed you,” he says, voice soft.

“I missed you too,” Baekhyun replies without missing a beat. It’s weird how much time they spend together and yet somehow miss each other a lot during college hours. But during the holidays, Baekhyun stays home and works on little projects while Junmyeon goes out. They need breaks from each other when they aren’t working, and in college he yearns for Junmyeon’s arms around him, especially after a tiring class.

Since the students are gone, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and presses himself closer. For warmth and because he doesn’t like restraining how much he craves physical affection. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Junmyeon mutters, his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. He frowns as he talks. “A student came out to me, and apparently he didn’t know I was trans and married to a guy.”

“Really?” Baekhyun takes a step back, surprised. He gently thumbs at Junmyeon’s earlobes, and tilts his head. “But you’re so gay.”

“I know,” Junmyeon whines. “I wanted to be offended but I guess I can’t blame the kid.”

“Maybe you can wear gayer clothes tomorrow,” he shrugs. They bid the other professor in the room goodbye and head out. They don’t usually hold hands while walking, but Baekhyun comes to Junmyeon’s left, the hand which isn’t holding his bag, and laces their fingers together. Junmyeon laughs, and he grins in response. “Worst case scenario, I’ll have ‘married to professor kim junmyeon’ written on my forehead.

Junmyeon snorts. “Why don’t you add my other designations in there?”

“My forehead’s too small for that,”

“Hm, I’m sure we can fit one or two in there.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun lets go of Junmyeon’s hand to smack his arm. “Stop calling my forehead big.”

But his expression is too fond for Junmyeon to feel the bite.

*

It’s too cold to walk around in two layers of clothing, but Baekhyun’s heart is bursting with warmth. They slip on their gloves, nursing boxed apple juice in their hands, their bags slung on their shoulders. Baekhyun doesn’t like wearing a backpack to college, honestly, he feels like a kid (even looks like one), but it’s convenient while having a drink with his husband. Stepping out of the convenience store, Baekhyun huddles closer to Junmyeon, holds his arm while taking a big sip from the straw. The apple juice is fine, it’s nothing better than what a boxed juice is supposed to taste like, but Junmyeon is delighted.

He smacks his lips, sips more juice, and turns to Baekhyun with a huge smile. “It’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods, even though he doesn’t share the sentiment fully. He’s more used to the freshly juiced and pulped ones his grandma sends every year. Junmyeon will like any kind of apple juice, really. 

Because of how much he loves it, Junmyeon’s box is empty one minute into walking towards their home. He stares longingly at the box in Baekhyun’s hand, but shakes his head when Baekhyun offers it to him.

“It’s yours,” Junmyeon says sadly. “I’m fine.”

“I’m giving it to you,” Baekhyun pouts, thrusting the box into Junmyeon’s hand. “Come on, hyung—”

“Look!” Junmyeon detaches himself from his husband and jogs towards a vending machine. “It’s got hot coffee, I’ll have this instead.”

_ “Hyung—” _

Junmyeon is already taking out his wallet, shushing Baekhyun with a finger on his lips. The machine accepts his bill and makes a loud noise when the can drops. He takes the can out of the machine and gasps softly. “It’s warm!”

“Of course it’s warm,” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes fondly. “It’s winter, hyung, they keep hot coffee.”

He’s completely ignored. Junmyeon just cradles the can in his hands for a moment, then presses it against his face. “So warm~”

A wave of affection crashes in Baekhyun’s stomach. His whole gut feels warm as he stares at Junmyeon (his  _ husband) _ marvel over the hot coffee, sipping it slowly, grinning wide. He crosses the distance between them, and carefully presses his husband against the side of the vending machine.

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun mutters, glancing at Junmyeon’s wet lips.

“I know,” Junmyeon chuckles softly, pulling at his beanie before he takes another sip from his can. “And I’m very gay.”

“Super gay,” he nods. “The gayest between us.”

He closes the gap before he gets a reply. Junmyeon’s lips are warm, they taste like apple juice and coffee, and Baekhyun presses harder, pushing his thigh between his husband’s legs. The machine behind them shakes a little, but nothing seems to have fallen down from it. Junmyeon sighs against his lips, smiles when Baekhyun kisses him more insistently. It’s hard to get enough of kissing Junmyeon, really, especially when his lips taste so good and feel so warm in the cold.

And the black beanie. Baekhyun brings his hands to the beanie, tugs at it absently. He licks Junmyeon’s upper lip, sucks it between his lips momentarily and lets it go, giggling.

“Baekhyunnie,” Junmyeon whispers, smiling, his cheeks pink. “Behave.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“Really?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, and Baekhyun nods. “What are you going to do, if not behave?”

“I don’t know, maybe—”

“Maybe, if you behave,” Junmyeon cuts him off, a smug look on his face as he leans closer to whisper in his ears. “You’ll get a little surprise.”

Baekhyun closes his mouth, considers this ‘surprise’ Junmyeon is talking about, and almost  _ yells _ when he realizes what his husband is talking about. “Hyung!”

“What?”

“That’s scandalous!” Baekhyun’s face becomes warm. “I hope that’s not an empty promise, though.”

Junmyeon laughs, loud and happy, and kisses him once more. “It’s not.”

Another reason why winter is special: Baekhyun stays warm, not just because of the clothes but because of Junmyeon, his (very) gay husband.

**Author's Note:**

> this seems like a sad thing to say but i already know not a lot of people are going to read it but if you're here thank you! i hope you enjoyed it~ please let me know if you did/didn't~ (you can find me through my carrd: ao3cherrychoke.carrd.co ^^)


End file.
